Honey, what's wrong if the kids love each other?
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Dante is frustrated. Vergil helps. Eva is the scariest thing in existence and Sparda doesn t mind his sons being together.


**Title: **"Honey, there is nothing wrong if the kids love each other."

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Dante/Vergil or Vergil/Dante doesn`t really matter **

**Disclaimers: They all belong to Capcom®.**

**Note: Set at the beginning of their relationship. **

****************

"But, it's boriiiiiing!" Dante whined from his place on the desk.

Vergil turned to look at his brother. Dante was sprawled on the chair, his hands hanging loosely and his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Can't I just copy it from you?" the younger asked in a quiet tone and Vergil almost wanted to hit him.

"For the millionth time, Dante, no! You have to do this on your own."

"Math is boring." Dante huffed.

Vergil sighed. He stood up and went to look at what the other had done. His eyes widened a little as he saw the progress.

"There. You are almost done. Stop whining about it and finish it."

The older turned around to plop down back on the bed, but stopped as he felt a pull on his belt. He looked down to see a hand holding him by it. Vergil traced it to Dante, who was now kneeling on the chair.

"But, Vergiiil." Dante dragged his name and looked away, his cheeks tinting a light red. "It's frustrating."

Vergil crossed his hands over his ribs and said:

"Of course it's frustrating – it's homework. It does that to you."

Dante squirmed in the chair. His eyes darted around the room before setting on Vergil's firm gaze. His brother was so not getting his point. He tugged on the others belt, drawing him closer.

Vergil felt Dante's warm breath on his lips and saw the younger break into a full blown blush.

"Vergil." Dante whispered. "It is frustrating. Can you help me with it?"

Vergil blinked. Dante had to finish his homework. It was important. Their mother had said that if Dante didn't do his homework they can't go demon hunting with their father. She was even examining Dante to make sure that he hadn't copied from Vergil. Demon hunting was important and he wouldn't let Dante get out of doing homework just because he was lazy…

His thoughts came to a halt as said brother nuzzled into his nose.

"Please?" Dante whispered, hot breath against Vergil's lips.

"_Oh." _Vergil though as he suddenly caught on to what exactly Dante meant by _"frustrated"_ and _"help"_.

For a moment Vergil stood motionless, just feeling his brothers lips tracing down his cheek. Hunting or Dante?

"Dante, do your homework." he said firmly as the younger kissed the corners of his mouth.

"Later." his brother replied and started licking at his lips, coaxing him to play.

Vergil tried to tell him that if they did what Dante wanted there probably won't be later. But as soon as he opened his mouth Dante pressed their lips together. Vergil growled in annoyance. Dante could be so persistent. But he couldn't deny him a kiss. Soft lips pressed hard, slick tongues met and Vergil felt excitement rushing through him by the sheer force of Dantes kiss.

"You know mother is still here, right?" Vergil asked, pulling away, his heart beating just a little bit faster.

Dante's blush became even darker and his eyes darted towards the door.

Dante pouted and Vergil had to take a deep, calming breath. It didn't work.

He knew there were things you were not supposed to be doing. At all. Especially not when your mother was in the house. He couldn't help it. Dante was just so cute. He smashed their mouths together. Dantes lips instinctively followed his and opened for his hungry tongue. Vergil grabbed his brothers neck and titled his head so he could get more. This time it was Dante who moaned in protest and pushed Vergil away.

"What about mother?" he whispered.

"Dante, do you want me to help you?" the younger nodded and Vergil smirked. "Then shut up."

He grabbed Dante again and kissed him hard. This time neither of them pulled away. Their lips meshed as Dantes hands slid beneath Vergils top, leaving goose bumps in their awake. He grabbed the material and yanked it over his brothers head.

"Do you think she'll let us?" Dante asked, wrapping his hands around Vergils neck.

"Let us what?" Vergils voice came out a little breathless, his lips buried in his brothers neck. He nipped at the soft skin he found there.

"Go hunting if I don't have my homework?"

Vergils eyes squinted as he felt annoyance mixing with his desire. He bit down hard.

"Ahhh!" Dante moaned. "Do that again."

"Weirdo." Vergil mumbled, his tongue soothing the place. The appendage retreated and he moaned at Dantes taste. He needed more. His mouth opened and he hungrily sucked at what skin he could.

"But I want to go demon hunting." Dante spoke again.

Vergil grunted and looked at his little brother.

"Which one is it?" his voice dripped with annoyance, but there was heat and lust and love mixing in his eyes. That one look was enough to make Dante decide.

"You." the younger whispered and kissed him feverishly.

Neither of them spoke again. The only thing that broke the silence were soft moans and groans.

Dante moaned loud, feeling need surge inside him, when the others hands grabbed his bottom and pushed him hard forward. He almost winced in disappointment when he realized that the hard thing against him wasn't Vergil, but the back of the chair. The older came to the same conclusion and pushed him backwards and off balance. Dante landed on the desk with a soft _"Uff"_.

"Cool." he panted. "How am I supposed to study here later?"

"You'll just have to suffer through it." Vergils voice had become darker, heavier with the need that pulsed through him.

He took off his shirt and saw Dantes gaze taking in every part of naked skin that was revealed. A faint blush rose in the youngers cheeks and he spread his legs in a silent invitation.

For a moment Vergil stood there, staring. He swallowed dry. His blood was heating at the sight of his brother – bashful, spread and stretching his jeans with need. In a heartbeat he was between Dantes legs. His hands buried in all that soft hair, their lips met in a rough kiss and he rolled his hips against the younger. They both moaned as heat rushed through them, leaving them breathless and panting for more.

Vergils lips moved from Dantes, licking across his cheek to his ear. He nibbled at it, while his hands slid down his brothers back and grabbed at his bottom, making him arch into him. Both of them groaned as they rubbed even harder against each other. A soft tremor shook Dante and quickly became stronger as their rhythm became faster. He felt his brother sucking hard on his neck, those hands gripping tightly at his ass.

"Vergil." he gasped and his hands let go of the others shoulders. They quickly found their way between their bodies and fumbled with the buttons on Vergils jeans.

Both of them were so lost in the pulsing heat that neither of them heard the footsteps that came towards their room. They also missed the opening of the door as Vergil pushed Dante hard against the wall in a bruising kiss, when the youngers hands had found their way in his pants. The horrified expression of their mother was completely lost to them.

It was the terrified shriek that tore them apart.

Their mother stood at the door. Her were eyes wide and her face drained from all color.

"I… I just… " she stumbled for words. Her hands clutched at her stomach and she dashed out of the room. The twins heard the door to the kitchen being slammed open and then the sounds of their mother empting her stomach.

Both of them stood, perfectly still, in the same position she had found them. They didn't dare breath, didn't dare blink, didn't dare think about what had just happened. They just sat there, Vergil still between Dantes legs, listening to those horrible wrenching sounds that their mother was making. It was because of them.

"Vergil…" Dante said very softly when the house went silent.

The quiet call of his name shook Vergil out of his trance. He pulled away from Dante and looked around. What had just…? Did their mother just…? He swallowed and took his shirt from the floor.

"Do you think we should…?" came Dantes voice just as quiet as before. He was looking at the door, his lips were crooked and his eyes wider than usual.

Vergil put his shirt and took Dante by the hand.

Their mother had slumped on the kitchen floor. She was leaning against the wall, staring in the empty space, not even blinking. Her cheeks were pale and fat tears rolled down them leaving wet traces.

They slowly kneeled in front of her. It took her a few seconds to blink and look at them. Her tears started falling even faster, one by one, falling from her chin and into her dress.

"Whe…" she stopped and cleared her throat, but her voice came out as a rasp whisper. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't." they both answered in a quite tone, their eyes diverting to the floor.

"I must have done something wrong." she went on. "If my sons are…" her voice broke into a soft sob. "Something so horrible… so…"

"It's not…" it was Dante that had dared to speak, but quickly shut up under his mothers suddenly intense gaze.

"It's not what?" she asked. Her voice was becoming stronger by the word. Dante didn't answer, his gazed staid firmly glued to the ground. "Not what?!" she yelled.

At the sudden raise of tone both of them looked up. One look at her angry red cheeks and blazing eyes was enough to tell them that their whole life wasn't going to suffice to pay for the sin they've committed.

"Wrong?" Vergil offered in a weak voice. He knew better than to open his mouth right now, but it was Dante or him under the knife.

"Not wrong?!" their mother screamed and jumped with her anger "It is wrong on so many levels you can't even imagine!"

At the sudden outburst both twins scrambled away from her as fast as they could.

It was at that moment while they were crawling for cover that the back door of the house opened and their father entered the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"You'll never believe why John called me!" the man babbled excitedly as soon as he walked in, but his happy face quickly turned into a concerned frown. "What's going on?"

It was their mother that tried to answer. Her whole body shook and the words came out strained:

"They are… your sons…" she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" the man cast a worried look towards the twins, that were still on the floor and reached for his wife, but she spoke, before he could touch her:

"Our children are sleeping… together." her nose wrinkled and their fathers frown deepened.

"Of course they are." he said and quickly added when she looked at him incredulously. "I mean they share a room, so…"

"That's not what I… They are… Vergil and Dante… they are…" she waved her hands in desperation and her eyes filled with tears one more time.

She couldn't say it. She couldn't bring herself to pronounce what she had seen. It had been so utterly…

"Dante and I love each other. We are having sex." It was Vergil who had wheezed out the words. He couldn't bare watch his mother like that. He couldn't bear watch her pronounce something that was so horrible for her.

Relief washed over Sparda. He carefully hugged his wife. She was shaking badly.

"Is that it?" Sparda chuckled. "I thought they've killed somebody."

Eva went still in his arms. _"Is that it?"_ his words echoed in her head.

"Is that it?" she repeated breathlessly. She tore away from him and her voice rose to a high pitch. "Is that it?! Something horrible! It _is _horrible!"

"Honey, there is nothing wrong if the kids love each other." at his words he turned towards Dante and Vergil that were standing at a safe distance. "Go to your room."

They nodded and didn't wait to be told twice.

For how long they have waited in their room they didn't know. All they knew is that it seemed like an eternity before the screams and the smashing finally stopped. It was their father that came into the room. Their eyes followed him as he slacked on one of the beds. He wouldn't disown them, right? Not after what he had said in the kitchen. He had said it was fine.

"I told your mother that she is right and this is a horrible thing. I told her that I'll talk to you and make you realize what you are doing." Sparda sighed heavily and massaged his temples. "As devils this is perfectly normal. I am giving you my blessing, but your mother should never find out that you continue to love each other in this way, am I clear?"

They both nodded and Sparda walked out leaving the room silent.

It was Vergil who spoke first:

"Blessing? From a devil?" he snorted.

"I think bro, that we need a lock for that door." Dante grinned at him widely and Vergil couldn't agree more.

***********

What do you think? I really want to write more of those and need to know what you think. It can get you a better story :)


End file.
